The First Night of the Rest of My Life
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: Draco takes a trip to Paris wanting to travle after his schooling. There, he meets the love of his life. ONESHOT,NONMAGIC,SLASH,A LITTLE CLICHED


'_Being a tourist in a strange country is no ones ideal situation, but if it takes that label to see the most beautiful city in the world. I'll take it'_. These were my exact words as I explained to my family why I was leaving for a year.

As I got off the terminal I was bombarded with a sea of people. I took me a good hour to get outside and in a cab. I loosened my tie as we stopped at he hotel. I hesitantly gave the cab driver the charge. I was unsure how their money worked over here. But surprisingly after all the rumors I've heard about this country, the driver gave me back the extra money I handed him. I thanked him, grabbed my suitcase and made my way up the grand steps towards my destination. A doorman opened the glass double doors as I reached the entrance. Looking up to the ceiling I almost cried, it was so beautiful. It had angels on one side, and demons on the other but the weird part was in the middle. The two different species were dancing together. Angels with demons. Demons with angels. It was extraordinary , but beautiful

"I think I'm gonna like it here," I mumbled under my breath. Fidgeting with my mother's bracelet.

I snapped out of my pleasant thoughts and walked towards the check in desk. The woman behind it was a skinny petite woman with natural blonde hair. You could tell she was tired; her eyes were drooping as she took the hotels calls. I busied myself with grabbing some of the hereshy kisses in a bowl on the counter.

I waited patiently as she finished with the person on the other line. She hung up the phone and looked at me trying to hide the fact that she was tired.

"Bonjour monsieur avez-vous une réservation?" She asked in her native tongue.

"I'm sorry madam I don't speak French. Can you repeat that?" Smiling at her politely

"Oh I apologize sir, do you have a reservation?" she asked her accent heavy with disuse.

"Yes I do it should be under Draco Malfoy"

She took a moment to check through her computer.

"I'm sorry sir it seems we have given away your suite," she said nervously, not looking me in the eyes.

"Oh that's okay miss do you have anything else available?" I gave her a charming smile

You could see her sigh of relief when I didn't blow up in her face. She checked again.

"No I am truly sorry we don't," she said with more confidence in her voice, but she was still on her guard.

I sighed heavily.

"It's alright miss, it's not your fault."

She gave me a confused look before her look changed to determination.

"May I ask you a question Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's Draco and yes you may"

"Why are you not mad at me, I gave your suite to another guest and we're all booked. Why are you not yelling?"

I chuckled,"Do you want me to get mad, because I can if it will make you feel better."

"No, no it's fine," she said quickly, "It's just most people would be almost ready to hit me by now." She confessed sadly.

"Well to be frank madam I'm not most people. I don't believe in violence unless it is called for. And why would I be mad it's not your fault and I'm certain there are more hotels in this wonderful city."

"Oh, you may call me Gretta, if you'd like Dr-Draco"

She suggested shyly.

I chuckled at her behavior. I gave her a smile as I shook my head. "Don't try Gretta, you're not my type sadly"

"Why not?" she blurted angrily. When the young woman realized her mistake she started to blush, but she didn't back down. I knew I deserved her, an explanation.

"Well," I started slowly, "to be blunt it's the whole girl thing." I smiled as I watched confusion then shock then embarrassment flash across her eyes. The blush that started to become her appeared on her face once again.

I decided to change the subject and save her from her embarrassment.

"Do you know of a place I _can_ stay?" I asked nicely.

She thought for a while before opening her mouth but shutting it quickly changing her mind.

"What were you gonna say, Gretta?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you could stay with me and my brother, but-"

I cut her off., "that would be wonderful,"

She looked up shocked, "Are you sure. We just met"

"Exactly. we just met, so I don't see any reason why you would lie to me. I have little money, and no jewelry, so I don't see what you would get out of me." I told her truthfully. Well almost I do have money and I do have jewelry but sue me I can test people I just met.

"Wow," she breathed, "well my shift ends in like 15 minutes, so if you would-"

"I'll wait on the terrace, come get me when your ready," she smiled at me as I rolled my suitcase through the open doors that lead to the terrace. I quietly closed the elegant looking doors and relaxed on a bench. I took out my pack of cigarettes and delicately lit it. Breathing in the smoke I've missed all day I took out my camera and started taking pictures of the night sky and stars.

I felt my eyes drooping as I put my beloved camera away.

I jumped when the terrace doors banged open. I took a long drag off of my cigarette to calm my heart rate. Looking up at the intruder of my peace. My breath caught in my throat as I laid my eyes on the beauty before me. Black hair hung loose on the young mans neck. His light green eyes seemed to pop with help from his luminescent skin. He gracefully walked over to a lounge chair a couple seats from mine. His lithe body seemed to move with the wind.

I couldn't help but stare at this gorgeous man as he became known in my presence. I felt the slight burn from my cigarette and realized I was staring. I looked out over the terrace and continued to smoke the rest of my cigarette. When I went to butt it out I noticed the man I was previously staring at, was looking at me with a curious look in his beautiful eyes.

I gave him a small smile and a nod of acknowledgment. We sat in a companionable silence as we listened to the sounds of the roaring city below us.

"De toute beauté soir éteint isn't le?" the young man said

I looked at him with amusement in m eyes. "I'm sorry I don't speak French,"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, I said isn't it a beautiful night out?"

I gave him one of my charming/flirty smiles and nodded my head, "Yes I agree. Paris is quite beautiful this time of year."

"Are you staying at this hotel?" I chuckled when I saw him slap his head, by the question. "Of course you are why would you be here, I'm sorry dumb question,"

"No it's alright and I'm not staying here actually, It seems my rooms were given away. But it's alright someone suggested I stay with them"

"Who you staying with?" he asked curiously

"A new friend, my names Draco by the way," I said changing the subject. I stretched out my right hand.

"Oh, my names Harry" he said reaching for my hand. When our hand touched, a spark climbed up our arms. I knew I never wanted to let go. And we didn't, he stared into my eyes and moved over to the bench I was sitting on. I gave him a smile as he gently squeezed my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry," I whispered, not wanting to break the mood

"It's nice to meet you too, Draco," we leaned in for a kiss slowly. Our lips were about to touch when the terrace doors flew open. We jumped back but didn't let go of each others hands.

We looked up at the individual who ruined our first kiss, "Hello Gretta" we said at the exact same time. He looked at me confused as I looked at him.

A small laugh broke our eye contact. Gretta was now laughing so hard her eyes were starting to tear up. "Hello Draco I see you have met my brother Harry."

* * *

_**I no its very cliche to have this romantic love at first sight in Paris, but i couldnt help myself everyone has to write a cliche story once in ther life ^_^ i hope u all liked it , please review**_

* * *


End file.
